Voices through the leaves
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: Once more, an EnvyXOC. This is after, Whispers in the trees. So, read that, then this, ok?Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Ok, i HAD to make a series with Envy and Hasame! Im sry ppl, i know i only said id make a oneshot, but I will still do the group of one shots no matter wat. So...yeah, the one shot is like a memory of their/our love. (remember, i said id put myself in it? i havent done that with anyother fanfic of mine, so i decided to treat myself) Every reaction, every thing Hasame does is me. so if something seems weird, thats all me! i am putting all my heart and soul into this one. Hope you enjoy! It would be better to read Whispers in the Trees before you read this one. Actually...go read that one NOW before you read this story. Its a MEMORY of their love. Hint there...So...if u have, read this now! Enjoy!

Voices through the Leaves

Chapter 1: Rooftop

Three black clad persons sat on a building rooftop in the middle of the night, talking quietly.

One was a woman, very beautiful and had long dark brown hair, and a black revealing dress. An extremely fat male sat beside her, looking down into the streets, his colourless eyes gazing longingly at the very few people walking down on the streets. Another male was leaning almost boredly on the edge of the building, and had long green spikes of hair sprouting from a black headband with a triangle symbol on it. Violet eyes scanned the starry sky, and fel upon the partly clouded moon, it's rays illuminating his pale face.

"Why can't we have something exciting to do? All Dante gives us are boring stuff." Whined the green haired male, tilting his head back and crossing his legs.

"I find this quite relaxing for a change. Enjoy it for once. You'll get to kill other humans later." Sighed the woman, annoyed.

"Yeah, but WHEN?" Moaned the male again, sticking out his tongue in utmost boredom.

"Does it really matter, Envy? We don't always get a chance to get a short time to stop for a minute." The dark haired woman sat down on the fat bald male's shoulder, crossing her legs, her tall heels gently touched the fat creatures back.

"I don't like to do nothing! I gotta do something or I'll die for god's sake!" growled Envy, sitting up straight and trailed his pale fingers through his green locks, sticking his lower lip out.

"You know we can't die from not having anything to --" started the buxomic woman, but the rooftop door swung open and a man stood there in shock

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be up here! It's prohibited to all citi-" long black nails went through the man's head, and he died instantly.

"Aww, you shoulda let me kill him." complained Envy again, and pouted profusly.

"Lust, Lust, can I eat him?" the fat boulder of flesh grinned and giggled, drool dribbing from the corner of his mouth.

Patting the male on the bald head, Lust said,

"Of course, Gluttony. We can't have any traces of us being here, now can we?"

Gluttony charged at the corpse, and munching noises sounded from the rooftop.

Envy crinkled his nose in disgust.

"That's gross." he said and turned away, leaned his elbows on the edge of the building and exhaled. He looked down into the streets out of pure boredom and saw the lack of people down there. A girl passed by an oil lamp, red hair shone from it's glow. Envy's violet eyes widened and he jumped back from his position in disbelief and shock.

"What is it?" asked Lust, looking at him in confusion.

Not replying, Envy peered over the edge again, squinting for a better look. The light from the lamp flickered and the girl looked up at it, her blue-silver eyes looking quizically at the lamp's sudden lack of light. It was her.

Envy's face frowned and he pulled away and sat down against the edge with his knees brought to his chest and he rested his chin on them, his back to the streets below. Lust looked again at the sin beside her, then looked over the edge to see what had caused the formerly bored male to look surprised then angry. Lust saw the girl and raised two defined eyebrows in interest. She hmed and returned to her original position.

"That was tasty, Lust!" said Gluttony, waving his fat arms in the air.

"Wipe your mouth after your finished eating, Gluttony." commanded the woman, who was busy looking at the angry sin next to her.

"Yeah, it's sick." commented Envy, not moving. He bared his teeth and frowned again. "I'm going for a walk." he stated and got up from his spot and jumped down from the rooftop and landed like a cat in an alley below, changing into a middle age man and walked out discreetly. Lust watched as he strode past an old lady and man walking slowly down the sidewalk, and Envy stalked to an empty park.

Sighing, Lust stood up.

"Come on Gluttony, let's go back home." she lept across the gap between their building and the one next to it. They disappeared into the dark.

Seeing that the park was unoccupied, Envy transformed back to his most used form and easily scaled a giant tree, sitting on the near highest branch. Leaning against the trunk, he stared up at the sky and scowled. Why did she have to show up just when he thought he forgot about her?

"Fuck her..." he swore and pounded his fist against a thick nearby branch. It snapped and fell to the ground as if it was a twig.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" he yelled into the silent park, and jumped down, and competely destroyed the tree. Panting, he plopped down on the upturned tree stump and dumped his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. He sat there for the rest of the night, and when it started to turn light, Envy got up reluctantly and headed back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so the last chapter was a bit melodramatic. Thats why this is under the catagory DRAMA. I am best in that department and just cant help but add the drama -le gasp-. anyway, hope u like this chapter. I guess i should mention my power. weeelll...I, like Wrath am able to use alchemy. The reason why...I am The Whisper Alchemist, therefore, in order for me to not have any use of alchemy to become a Homunculus, id have to lose my voice (cuz, whispering is talking and thats my specialty) so, i had to keep my voice and therefore I can use alchemy. The whispering enters the humans ears and travels to their mind, and can cause the mind to go mad or adjust their proper thinking and can control the victims body movments. Or, i can juts kill them by moving around the liquid conatining the brain, disrupting their delicate muscle and killing them. kinda lame, but its 11:39pm here. so..im not thinking straight( ever noticed all my stories are written at night?)

Also, even though i died, I made an excuse to the military and all that I had not died and had escaped the car accident. So, naturally, they believed me. So, technically, I am still a state alchemist. Enuff babbling, enjoy!

Voices in the leaves

Chapter 2: A new mission

Hasame was heading for her dorm at East Side Military hurriedly, because she was supposed to be in bed by now. Glancing at her silver watch, she winced at the time. Nearly midnight. It wasn't like she had a bedtime or something, but she wanted to keep her strict sleeping hours intact, and tried never to be late.

The red head had been looking for some clothes, even though she usually wore the uniform. Occasionally though, she enjoyed to mingle with the crowd and dress accordingly. Something always to hide her secret. Suddenly, a car swerved to the right and caused a panic amongst the people around her. It rammed right into a lamp post in front of Hasame. Remaining calm, she walked around the accident, while humans milled around the car and driver, who had been drinking too much. She stalked off, ignoring the growing crowd. People pushed her and bumped into her. Getting impatient, she murmered softly, her voice drifting among the humans. Her liquid voice filling their ears and they all moved around the girl, leaving her a clear passage to the empty streets before her. Walking quickly, she made sure she put some distance between herself and the crowd, then she fell silent. The humans regained their unorderly fashion. Sighing, Hasame trotted to East, and made her way past a dark park. She glanced over, just for a second. She saw a tree there suddenly fell over. She gasped and stared. A figure was bending over, panting. Then it fell to the ground. It stood up, and walked away, leaving behind the destroyed tree.

Hasame squinted, to see if she cold see the person who created the destruction of the tree. She couldn't see because there was no light in the park, but she noted it had long dreadlocks. Smiling grimly, she passed and made her way again to the mililtary base.

Unlocking her dorm door with a click, Hasame yawned hugely and plopped her bags on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and began unbuttoning her uniform top. She hated those shoes, much rather would go barefoot. But, the streets weren't clean and had multiple objects that could penetrate her feet. Slipping off the top, Hasame began to remove her pants and slipped into her t-shirt and shorts. Brushing her teeth and pulling her hair out of it's loose bun, she quickly combed it and hopped under the covers, clicking the lamp beside her bed off. Laying in the darkness, Hasame put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. Night time was always a problem for her, and she never seemed to get to sleep untill hours later. Something reflected off the window, and the roof above her glowed green for a second, then died. Green. For a long time, that had been her favourite colour. Now, she detested it. Scowling, she flopped over on her side and clamped her eyes shut, willing herself to sleep. But, knowing it wouldn't come for a long time, she got up, and went to get a glass of water. Snatching the glass from the kitchen counter, she turned on the tap, cold watter gushing out and into the crystal clear glass.

When it finished, she shut off the water and sipped at her refreshing drink. She wandered over to the window and looked out on the town. One last store was turning off their lights, the light glowing behind dark green curtains.

'Damn...green again.' growled Hasame silently. She gulped down the rest of her water and nearly tossed the glass into the sink. She angrily threw off the sheets, climbed into bed and wrapped them around her body, remaining stiff. Slowly, however, she drifted off to sleep, with memories of once were her joyful times, remembering the one she used to love.

The next morning, after Hasame had gotten dressed and had just put on her boots, there was a knock at the door. Opening it, she saw it was Sergent Brosh, saluting. She saluted back.

"The Colonel wants you to report to his office." he delivered the message and stepped aside for her to exit her dorm. Nodding, the female walked pass, and headed towards the Flame Alchemist's office.

She rapped her knuckles on the solid oak door, a voice allowing her entry. Opening the door, she entered and bowed, looking up at the Colonel's black eyes. Her blue eyes traveled around the room and fell upon two other males in the room.

"Why, if it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother." she said monotonly, nodding.

The blonde looked around at her, his lips tight. They were very friendly, but Hasame hadn't met them very much, only twice or so in the dining hall and sometimes in corridors.

"Sit down, Whisper." offerec Roy, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Obliging, she crossed her legs and sat straight up, looking forward at Mustang's black eyes. Another thing she was glad of was that she could alter her eye colour from the violet colour, to her original ones. Sometimes though, she felt that people could see the purple behind her blue eyes.

"We have another mission for you, Fullmetal and you too Hasame." He said calmly, rummaging through his messy desk. Pulling out a sheet of paper, his black eyes scanned the writing on it.

"There seems to be some activity in a city a bit far from here, a small town called Transroot. Investigate it and see why."

"But, isn't there always activity in a city?" pointed out Edward, looking highly confused.

Looking over the top of the paper, Roy's eyes drilled into both theirs.

"Transroot has been a dead city for more than 20 years. There isn't supposed to be any living beings at all there." he explained. Hasame's hands tightend on her lap.

"I want to you to go there and figure out what's going on. Then report back in three days. Understand?" The Colonel raised his head at the three.

Hasame just nodded, while Edward replied,

"Of course we do! It's problably just some kids pulling pranks or something stupid."

Roy excused them from his office. Hasame walked straight on down the hall.

"Hey! Where are you going?" called out the armor, running a bit forward after Hasame. Glancing over her shoulder, she answered simply,

"I'm going to go have breakfast. Then we can go." she turned back hastily and marched on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, i must say that the reason why Envy wasn't glad to see Hasame isnt quite clear, nor why Hasame didn't like to think about him. I will try to explain it in later chapters. Gotta find a legitimate reason why...

Voices through the leaves

Chapter 3: Train ride

The boucing and rattling of the train car they were on was giving Hasame a slight headache. She looked over at the two alchemists across from her. Edward was lying on the bench, fast asleep, his legs over top of his brothers, who was looking out the train window. The gentle snoring coming from the blonde added to Hasame's headache. She sighed and rose from her seat. Alphonse looked up at her.

"Just going to get water." she said reassuringly, smiling.

Alphonse nodded and returned his gaze to the glass. She walked down the train car and opened the door to the one attached to theirs. She looked around for a train attendant. There was hardly anyone on the train. Only a woman with long hair and a man with short dark hair. The woman looked vaguely familiar. But Hasame ignored them and rung the bell for the attendant. She waited impatiently, tapping her foot on the carpeted floor. No one came. The red head frowned. She rang the little bell again. No one arrived.

"What the hell is going on?" she mumbled and stalked back to her car. Slamming the sliding door shut, the woman looked up. Dark red lips formed a smile.

"So. She hasn't changed much, has she?" the woman grinned and looked over at the man, who was frowning.

"No. She hasn't." he growled.

Hasame plopped down in her seat in disgust. The armor looked at her.

"What's wrong? Did you get your water?" asked the boy.

"No. No one would even come. This whole damn train is practically deserted. Only two other people in the other train car." She said furiously.

"Well, I suspect Transroot isn't a very good place for tourists if its uninhabited." he said, looking at Hasame's scowling face.

"I know that." she snapped. Alphonse cringed slightly.

"Sorry...I guess I'm a little agitated and I'm tired and my head hurts." Hasame quickly apologized, looking out of the window. "And I...uh, never mind."

"You what? You can say it." pressed Alphonse, straightening back up.

Hasame just shook her head and pressed her forehead on the window glass's cool surface. She sighed, her bangs ruffling softly. Alphonse sighed too, and looked around the train car for a bit. He ended up staring at the metal racks that would hold peoples' baggages.

Hasame started humming a soft tune, tapping her finger gently on her knee. Alphonse looked round at her. He saw that her face remained unemotional, but her eyes glistened a bit. She shut her eyes, scrunching up her face. She shook her head slightly, her lips tight. A tear slid down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. She opened her eyes again and looked angry. She stopped humming and tapping her finger.

Alphonse looked away, acting like he hadn't seen the tear. The girl adjusted her blue uniform, crossing her legs. Looking at Alphonse, she slipped off her boots, and tore off her socks. Her pant cuffs flowed freely around her ankles, not being tucked into the foorwear. She uttered a content sigh and put her feet on the floor. The train rattled on, the inside quiet as ever.

Edward started and snored loudly, then began to roll on his side. But, not being a full sized bed and only a bench, he fell off. With a thud, he yelled out in pain. He had whacked his head on a boot.

"What the...?" he picked it up, rubbing his head and getting to his knees. It was Hasame's boot. He picked it up, studying it.

"Hey, give that back!" said a voice, and snatched the boot from his gloved hands. Hasame quickly put on her boots and stuffed the cuffs of her pant legs into them. She folded her legs one over top of the other, crossing her arms over her chest. Alphonse was laughing, and nearly fell off the bench.

"Rrrrr..What's so funny!" scowled the short blonde, smoke coming from his ears.

"Immature..." muttered Hasame, resting her chin in her hand and returned to gazing out the window. She saw many trees zooming by, then a building.

"Hey! Hey! I think we're almost there!" she cried, pressing her face to the window. She slid down the window and stuck her head out. There, above a couple of trees, she saw more buildings, all mostly destroyed and abandoned.

"Alright!" cried out Edward, about to stick his head out of a window next to her, but it wasn't open. He hit his head with a thunk, and he keeled over, his eyes spirals. Hasame sighed and shook her head.

As the train pulled into the empty station, Hasame, Edward and Alphonse were the last ones off. The two other people had already got off and walked hurriedly to the city, and disappeared behind some buildings.

"Wonder why they're here?" said Alphonse out loud, watching the two run off.

"Dunno. Might help to find out. Let's follow them. It could help us to figure out why there's activity here." suggested Edward and ran off after them, Alphonse right behind him. Hasame hesitated, then followed her comrades. They kept on running for quite a while.

"You don't know where they are, do you?" asked Hasame angrily.

"No...I don't. Im resting." panted Edward, bending over his knees. Hasame stood next to him silently, waiting for him to recollect his breath. He looked up at her.

"Hey, how come your not tired?" he questioned, looking suspicious.

She shurgged her shoulders.

"We weren't running very fast and I guess I'm just fit." She grinned at him. He scowled.

"You saying I'm not healthy?" he shouted, bolting upright, looking straight into her blue eyes. More like down into her eyes. Ed couldn't help but smirk. Some one that was actually shorter than him.

"I bet I can run right to that fountain, jump over that cart and run back here faster than you." he challenged the girl. Hasame frowned.

"We don't have time for your foolish games." she said, waving her hand at him. She began to walk away.

"It's 'cause you can't, that's why. Your scared I will beat you." said a sly voice. The girl froze, her arms shaking. She spun around, a vein pulsing in her head.

"OH YOUR ON!" she screeched and lined up with Edward.

"One." Edward counted. Hasame growled, throwing him a scary look. She smiled and kicked off her shoes while he was still looking forward.

"Two...three...go!" he yelled. Hasame bolted and nearly flew at the fountain, skidding around to face the fallen, broken cart. She sped up and soared over it, landing on her bare feet. She rounded back to their starting point and skidded to a halt. Edward was just finishing the jump and ran back, breathing somewhat heavily. Hasame grinned smugly.

"The hell? Your not even out of breath!" proclaimed Edward, jabbing a finger at her. "And you don't even have on any freakin' shoes!"

Hasame just shrugged, put on her boots and walked calmly to an open street. The brothers just stared at each other.

After walking a while, that came to a large church.

"Wow...fascinating. An abandoned church. Wait..everything is abandonded!" said Edward sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm checking it out." scowled Hasame, marching up to it's large oak doors.

"And how's this different than any other building?" Edward asked, planting his fists on his hips angrily. Hasame looked at him. She froze at his stance. Edward's face softened.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"There's a light on, idiot. That's what's different." she pointed to the very top of the church, and indeed, there was a light on in what looked like the attic or so they thought.

They entered the church. It looked magnificent. The roof was highly detailed with angels and a woman in blue, cradling a baby. Then, pictures of a bright light, with multiple angels singing and men bowing.

Hasame huffed and stalked on. She climbed the many flights of stairs, hearing the clanking of Alphonse and the clomping of Edward's boots behind her. The kept on climbing, and then, they reached a door right in front of them. Light spilled out from under the closed door. She looked back at the two. The red headed girl gently twisted the knob and creeked open the old door. Just when it was open a crack, Hasame stopped and stepped back from the door.

"You guys go first." she mouthed, nodding her head at the door. Looking at her quizically, Edward nodded and opened the door fully. He stepped into the room and his body stopped. Alphonse looked at Hasame. She tightened her mouth and stepped out from behind Ed, who had a determined and angry look on his face.

"Well well, it's good to see you again..." said a feminin voice. Hasame looked around in the dark, and a lamp clicked on from the corner. The same woman from the train was there, with the dark haired man standing beside her, looking furious.

"Hasame." Lust grinned, her hair falling around her pale face. The man glared at the girl. Hasame heard Edward gasp and he looked around at her. The girl's profile looked angry, and sad. But...her eyes. They weren't that silvery blue they once were. They were violet.

"Hasame? How do they know you?" Alphonse sounded horrified. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder, but she shook it off, not averting her glare from the man. A light appeared at his feet, and traveled up his body, slowly changing to a black top and black skirt/shorts. Green hair instantly grew from the black headbamd and framed Envy's scowling face.

"Why are you here?" snapped Hasame at Envy, her violet eyes flashing. Her normal, soothing, liquid voice was gone, replaced by a harsh sound. It also sounded choked.

"Just to cause a trouble. As usual. We helped turn this city into a complete dead town by killing the last few people here." Lust said calmly, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

Hasame's eyes snapped to Lust.

"I wasn't talking to you." she replied quietly, then looked back at the green haired sin in front of her.

"Hasame? What's going on?" Alphonse asked, worryingly. Ed on the other hand, began to comprehend something.

"Where's the Oronobus, Hasame?" he asked suddenly, glaring at the girl. She looked around to meet his golden eyes. "Where is it, huh?"

Ok! review! and stuff... bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright...next chapter. dont have much to say. This may be a bit dramatic,...but..thats why its under DRAMA ppl!

Voices in the leaves

Chapter 4: A Homunculus' rare feeling

Hasame looked hesitant, her mouth twitching slightly. Sighing, she began to remove her uniform top. Wearing just a black t-shirt, she slipped off her pants to reveal a black knee length skirt, and kicked off her boots. Pulling the t-shirt off herself, she pulled her hair out of it's bun, letting her long red hair flow freely over her shoulders. For her top, she had on a black tube top that looked almost like Winry's. There, above her navel, was the red tattoo of the Homunculi. Alphonse made a choked intake of breath, and recoiled from her. Edward's eyes dialated in terror. His face grew dark.

"When? I thought you had survived your car accident?" he said, his fists shaking angrily.

"I didn't. My brother revived me, but I ended up killing him. Dante took me in and raised me. Then, I went under cover as a state alchemist at the military." she explained simply. But, the girl looked furious as she turned around to meet Envy's violet eyes.

'Why isn't she glad, or at least fine with it if Lust and Envy are here? Why is she glaring at them?' pondered Edward, getting confused.

"Why the hell are you here!" she screamed at the sin, rushing at him, pulling a fist back. She punched at him, but he caught her fist, bending it backwards. Hasame yelled and fell to her knees, trying to free her hand. She began murmuring quietly. Envy looked surprised and his hand slowly let go of hers. She glared up at him, and grinned, still whispering almost inaudibly. The girl brought her knee up to Envy's stomach, but he jumped out of the way and pinned her to the wall, her left arm behind her back. She winced in pain and growled.

"Ed! Al! Get out! Go away! I don't care if you tell anyone. Just leave me alone! LEAVE!" she yelled angrily, elbowing Envy in the ribs with her right arm. He gasped, then was about to attack, when Hasame swung her fist around to meet his face, sending him flying, blood dripping from his nose. Of course, neither of the brothers moved. Edward looked grim, and slapped his hands together, a blade sprouting from his right hand. Hasame was walking towards Envy's body, when the blade went through her stomach. Coughing up blood, she looked over her shoulder to see the blonde grimacing and looked down at her.

"You...idiot." she swung her fist around and pounded at his head, the blade sliding out from her abdomen. Her wound regenerated and she rubbed the place where the blade had struck her.

Envy rose from his place on the ground, a table smashed beneath him and tackled Hasame when her back was to him. Landing on top of her, he repeatedly punched her in the face, untill she kneed him in the back, knocking the wind out of him. He rolled off her, swearing.

"I...you fuckin'...why the hell?" Hasame screamed and kicked Envy in the head. Tears were spilling out from her eyes. With a clamped fist, she rubbed them away, and kicked at the sin. He grabbed her ankle and threw her at the wall, causing it to make a giant crater in the plaster. Dry wall crumbled on Hasame's red hair, she sat there like a rag doll, not moving. Her chest rose and fell heavily.

"We can't feel, remember, you moron?" Envy yelled at the girl lying there against the wall.

"I know! Bastard!" Hasame was about to get up, when Edward pinned her by her long hair to the ground. He yanked on it, till she yelled out. She glared at him, and spung around on the back of her head, kicking the blonde in the head and sending him flying into Alphonse, who rammed into the door.

"Nii-san! Are you okay? Hasame! Why are you doing this!" cried out the armor desperatly.

"Because he was getting in the way." growled the red head, staggering to her feet. Her eyes glistened as she rushed at Envy again. He went to do a round house kick, but she slid underneath him and jumped to her feet, appearing behind him. She grabbed his shoulders, bringing her feet to his back and flipped him behind herself, proppelling the green haired sin across the room, nearly hitting Lust. The woman just stepped aside and let the fight happen.

"You...left...without even fuckin' telling me! Not a word!" screeched the infuriating red headed female, her arms shaking. Envy jumped to his feet. Hasame ran at him again, but he grabbed her arm, and swung her foward. She shattered the round glass window, and fell to the street below. Glass stuck out from her body at places, and she lay panting on the ground. Tears slid down her cheek, wetting the ground near her ears. She saw Envy's head appear out the broken window. It retracked and Edward's and Alphonse's heads stuck out, peering down at Hasame. She swore and the glass popped out of her body, the cuts healing themselves. The girl stayed there, lying on the dirt street. The large oak doors of the church opened and Envy stalked out, marching toward's Hasame's body. He towered over her, glaring down at the red head.

"Not a word...for months...don't touch me..." whispered Hasame, tears flowing freely now.

Envy just stared at her.

"I thought..." Hasame said, looking away from the sin.

"You thought what." said Envy slowly, bending over her.

"I thought...that someone actually..." looked round at Envy's face, a hard look on the girl's features.

"Loved me."

Envy's face cringed slightly, but he grabbed the girl by her neck.

"How could anyone love someone so...so..."

"Naive?" Hasame chuckled, staring down at Envy has he held her up. She felt the lack of oxygene and began choking. She struggled, her nails digging into his hands. She swiftly kicked him in the ribs, cracking some. He dropped her, grabbing his side.

He felt his cracked ribs slid back into place as he regenerated and stood up. Hasame's face looked hard, then it darkened as she punched him in the stomach, twisting her fist as it came in contact with his body.

"You left for months. Never," she kneed him in the stomach.

"Telling me," the girl brought her elbow into the small of his back, causing him to make a hard faceplant in the cement.

"That you loved me," she crushed his face with her heel into the ground.

"One!" kicking him in the head, she sobbed once more.

"Last!" The red head dug her fist with such force into Envy's back that he sank further into the ground.

"Time!" she cried out, and fell back on her rear, crying now.

Envy remained there in the ground, breathing heavily. He allowed himself time to heal again, but still stayed face down in the cement. He heard Hasame's choking sobs, hicupping occasionally.

Envy slowly raised his head from the crater in the ground, and saw that the brothers were watching the whole scene from the steps of the church. Lust was still un in the attic, allowing the two to fight without interuppting. He looked around at the girl, her red head covering her face, her body shaking as she cried.

Envy sighed and sat cross legged in the hole in the ground.

"I...saw you...in t-the park...l-last night." choked the red haired girl, not looking up.

"Yeah...you were walking under a light." Envy repied, looking striaght at the church.

"One that flickered?" she asked, her voice muffled because she had buried her head in her knees.

Envy just nodded. Suddenly, a foot connected with the side of his head, throwing him off balance and fell sideways. He looked over at the girl, and her left leg was stretched out in front of her, and she was panting, her eyes puffy and red.

"Go burn in hell." she muttered, brushing away her red bangs.

Envy just sighed.

That got Hasame even angrier. She nearly cracked his head open on the road with her hand. Again, Envy didn't fight back.

"Fight back, damn it!" she screamed and grabbed Envy's arm and swung his whole body over her head and let him land a few feet away, skidding beside a statue of an angel outside the church.

"FIGHT YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked and whammed the sin in the face with a hunk of brick. Blood purted from his nose, as he felt it break. It healed almost instantly, but he just lay there, at the feet of the statue.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Hasame screeched, her punches becoming weaker, soon, they were just lightly pounding on his chest.

"Fight..." she said quietly, hitting one last time on his black chest. She fell to her knees beside him, shaking slightly. Envy stared straight up, the stone angel looking down at the two sins at her feet.

"How ironic." he said.

"..huh?" Hasame said, confused, brushing away the salty liquid from her eyes. Envy raised a hand and pointed up at the angel's face. The girl looked up and stared at the stone figure's face curiously.

She started to giggle, then laughed out loud. Envy looked at her, his turn to look confused.

She settled down again, and sighed.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked quietly, still gazing up at the angel.

Envy remained quiet for a while. Finally, he answered,

"We had a mission. And it was to kill someone that was getting in our way. The place was far away. I didn't tell you what the mission was, so we all left, leaving you behind. Our mission was to kill a woman." he looked at her, but Hasame's face didn't change.

"We had to kill your mother." he finished, looking back up at the statue. He heard Hasame shudder, and a tear hit him on the cheek.

OK! Hope u all liked this one. I liked it...ok, yall r probably wondering why does Hasame still have her original name while everyone else is named after a sin? well, there aren't any more sins left, so Dante decided for her to keep her name. there...all done! ok, review and stuff...bye! and yes, these sins, Envy and Hasame have feelings le gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I think I should end this story soon. This wasn't originally supposed to be long, so, i gotta cut to the chase sooner or later. Hope yall enjoy the last chapter!

Voices through the leaves

Chapter 5: Hide and seek

"We had to stay there for a few months and I didn't want to you follow us to see what we...I had did. So, we left you in the dark, I wasn't even allowed to call you if you decided to come against my will." Envy explained monotonely, gazing up at the angel's stone face.

"Dante found out about us and forbidded me to contact you at all."

"But..that hasn't stopped us before." whispered Hasame, crouching beside him, her red bangs covering her violet eyes. Envy could just see the tears dripping from her chin. He didn't make a move to wipe them away.

"I won't forgive you...you could have just told me to stay here and say that you would be gone for months...just some sort of warning..." choked Hasame.

"But your stubborn. Even if I told you to stay, you would've came along anyway." Envy looked up at her. Hasame hiccuped and stared at the green haired sin lying in front of her. She bit her bottom lip, deciding wether or not to retaliate.

"Your stubborn like him." Envy raised his eyes to motion to Edward standing on the church steps. Hasame looked at the blonde.

She coughed once, and looked back at the male. The red head just shook her head weakly.

"But, I thought that you would have at least tried to call me, or do something to get a hold of me. But you never tried. Not once. Why?" Envy said, his voice getting angrier.

"Why didn't you try? Weren't you wondering where I was? Did you even care!" His voice got louder and louder with each word. He sat up, his hair spiking up in anger.

"I did care! Why are you saying this! I tried sending letters to you, tried calling you!" Shouted Hasame, getting scared.

"No you didn't, you little LIAR!" He swiftly kicked her in the chest and Hasame was proppelled far, landing on the ground hard. She gasped and coughed.

"I really did! Truthfully!" defended herself, the girl raised her hand up to her face, trying to protect herself. Envy just grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from her face, his hand nearly crushing her wrist.

"No. You. Didn't. Why do you keep on saying that you were?" Envy yelled at her, the girl cringed from the volume of his voice and his grip on her wrist. She twisted it, trying to breakfree. The red head struggled and punched Envy in the face. His head snapped back, but he gripped even tighter on her hand. Hasame cried out in pain.

" I did! I really tried! Why don't you believe me! I couldn't get a hold of any of you! I sent hundreds of letters! Please believe me!" screamed Hasame, her arm twisting around to get her hand free. Looking at her furiously, Envy growled and threw the girl across the street. Hasame backed away further when she saw Envy advancing towards her. The red head hit something and she looked up. She gasped in horror.

Dante, who was currantly inhabiting Lyla's body, was standing with her hands neatly folded in front of herself. Envy froze when he saw her.

"I did. It was me who intercepted your letters, Hasame. And cut off the phone line." she said simply, looking at the girl at her feet and the green haired sin before her. The two remained silent. They knew why she did. She had told them before that they were prohibited to love each other as they once did. But, they saw each other with out her knowing, or so they thought.

"You...you little..." Hasame began, rising to her feet, but Dante raised her hand, stopping her.

"Watch it, young lady. Don't make me kill you." she threatened. Hasame snorted.

"You can't. My brother used all my body parts and some ingredients to create me. Plus, where I used to live is very, very far away." Said the girl tauntingly.

Dant frowned.

"You know what, I can find uncompleted Philosopher's stones myself. I can make them, in fact. So, I am leaving you all. I don't care if you hunt me down or whatever. I'll just wait for the day where I can kill you myself." The girl growled menacingly. She stepped back slowly, then turned and ran, zigzagging through the streets, heading for the train station.

Dant sighed, and ordered Lust and Envy to capture her. They obliged, Envy somewhat hesitantly. Dante just glared at him, daring him to disobey her one more time.

Running through the empty streets, tears flew behind the girl and mingled with her hair.

"I'm sorry Envy...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, her soft voice travling, echoing off the alley walls. When the two other sins ran though the same alley, Envy heard her voice.

"I'm so sorry...so sorry..." It echoed in his mind. He faltered, nearly falling but kept on running.

When they appeared at the train station, the girl wasn't there.

"What, does she expect to run all the way to East or wherever she came from?" said an exasperated Lust, getting frustrated. Envy didn't answer. Lust was standing around, shading her eyes from the sun, searching for anything red, when Envy heard a rustle. Lust didn't notice it, so Envy looked up. Hasame was hanging by her knees on a rafter, her long red hair just barely making it past the roof edge. She was swinging gently back and forth, watching the two sins. She froze when she saw Envy look at her. She put a slim finger to her lips. Envy coulnd't help but grin slightly. A soft voice filled his mind.

"Why don't we play...hide and seek?" she whispered playfully. Envy nodded softly and looked back at Lust. She had sighed and rested her hands on her hips, cocking it to the right.

"I don't really want to go run after her right now. What's Dant going to do to her anyway? Personally I don't want to find o-" she stopped. A voice was heard all around them.

"Hey Lust, come play with me. Find me! I'm waiting..." it said teasingly. Lust looked around in surprise, then relaxed when she remembered. She looked over at Envy with violet eyes.

"You must have played this game a thousand times, Envy. You must know where she is." said Lust crossly.

Envy only shook his head, smiling a bit. Lust tightened her red lips in displeasure. The voice was heard again.

"I'll make this easier. I'm high, high in the sky. Up above where all can see.." It sounded like a riddle.

"High in the...what the fuck! Since when can you fly?" Lust scowled and looked up. She saw flashes of red here and there in the rafters, but only for a split second. A demented giggle rang in the train station.

"Come on out Hasame. Please, we won't bring you back to Dante. We'll come with you! We'll follow you only if you give us the Philosopher's stone also. Deal?" Lust shouted into the seemingly empty station. It was silent for a minute.

"Promise?" said a timid voice, only quiet enough that they could barely hear it. "Because if you don't..."

"No, we promise." Lust said quickly, looking around the rafters still.

"Make sure Edward and Alphonse have gone. I don't want him to try and remove my liver, if you know what I mean." the liquid voice said, floating through the air.

"Oh, Lust. Can you make one more promise?" the voice said, and Envy could just imagine the puppy face she would sport to get her way.

"Fine. what?" sighed the woman.

"Play with me. Find me."

Envy grinned.

Ok...that's the end of the story! hope you enjoyed, blah blah blah...

Envy: aw, come on. theres got to be more!

Me: there aint.

Envy: your evil, u know that?

Me: i know.


	6. Voices Through the leaves BONUS CHAPTER

Hahahaha Alright everyone Ihave been recieving a few complaints...cough i mean reviews demanding...oops, i meant to say requested another chapter, or a better ending. The reason why the story ended like that was because it sounded like a good ending (i am teh Queen of Cliffhangers) and i had nothing else to write :3. Well, for Envious Kitten, xbakatare, and unknown dark preistess, heres a BONUS CHAPTER WHEEEE.

mybreakisalmostdone!wheeee

Voices through the leaves BONUS CHAPTER 

Red hair was spread over green grass, with the exception of a few brown, dying blades. Her blue eyes were shut, and her brow furrowed.

"What's up?"asked her love, Envy, who was acting as her head rest, her head on his knees and he was absentmindedly running his finges through her long red tresses.

"Well...Do you think...no..."started Hasame and opened her sapphire eyes. Their joyful sparkle was lost. 

"Come on...tell me."Insisted Envy, stopping his stroking. Hasame stared up at his own violet eyes.

"Do you think..."she inhaled. "That leaving Dante and everyone was a good idea?"

It was Envy's turn to frown. Hasame waited for him to answer.

"Why would you think that? We can survive by ourselves."Envy looked away from Hasame, a determined look on his face, as if what he said he could believe.

"Gluttony...what about him? He needs Lust, doesn't?" worried Hasame. "I mean, they were hardly ever apart."

Envy's head snapped back at her. The frown this time looked more like a scowl.

"He should learn to live on without Lust." said the sin forcefully. He began playing with the ends of her hair that ran over his knees and onto the grass.

Hasame sighed sadly and scanned her silvery blue eyes across the red sky.

"It's getting dark...Where's Lust?"asked Hasame, not averting her gaze from the sky.

"Dunno...think she went into town. I seriously don't care. As long as we alone..." Envy reached down and tickled Hasame on her sides. Hasame squeaked and curled up, laughing hysterically. The two rolled on the grass playfully.

"S-stop! Hee hee! Enough En-veeee!"cried Hasame, squealing. But she knew he wouldn't stop till he thought he had had enough. Envy rolled on top of her, and kissed her soft lips. Returning it, Hasame reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck, allowing him to play with her lips skillfully.

"Jesus, I can't leave you two for an hour without you guys making out." Came a sharp but exhasperated voice somewhere to the left of them (Hasame's right but Envy's left). Hasame opened her blue eyes and rolled her eyes to see Lust standing with a cloak in her hand and a small brown paper bag in the other.

Envy cocked an eyebrow.

"Aaand is there...some sort of problem with that?" he asked sarcastically, waving a free hand.

Lust rolled her eyes.

"'Suppose. Hasame, I got you some clothes to cover up when we go out in public. I couldn't guess what size you were so..." she pulled out a black hooded cloak with silver fastenings. Hasame's eyes widened at the fine clothing Lust produced from the bag. She poked playfully at Envy's abs, who got the idea and got off of her, and she walked over to see it more clearly.

Holding it up in front of her self, it was quite large for her small frame.

"What size is this?" she asked, putting it over her shoulders.

"The smallest size they had." Lust answered simply, glancing over at her with an amused eye.

The cloak was so huge, it dragged at least a foot behind Hasame, and the sleeves were much too long. The hood covered all of her face.

"You're joking, right?" grumbled the teen, frowning but no one could see, due to the black hood.

Lust was about to shake her head, then thought about it.

"Nope. I'm serious. I had to ask for a kid's size, but they didn't have any." she shrugged her shoulders, the amused look still on her features.

The girl looked like she was going to lose it, as a vein throbbed in her head.

She calmed herself and begam mumbling about being big enough to fit into an adult size and was not tiny.

Lust chuckled.

"I'll try and trim some edges, hm?" Out whipped her nails and sawed off the ends of Hasame's sleeves and the small trail behind her, cutting it a little longer than ankle length. She pinched the hood between her nails, deciding what to do about it.

Slitting it right around the rim, the edge fell and showed Hasame's disgruntled face. Looking down at herself, it didn't look half bad. The frindged edges gave it a poor and unnoticable look about it.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"I know we don't need to eat and all, but can we go eat something?" Asked Hasame. Lust almost said no, but when she saw the other Homunculus's famous puppy-eyes, shining with unshed tears and her lower lip sticking out profusly, the sin just could not help but sigh and give in. Hasame grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I know a place! It's perfect!" she blurted out, grabbed Envy's hand and ran down the hill into the streets below, her black cloak flying out behind her.

The streets were beginning to thin, and shops were closing. One store owner was about to shut the door, when Hasame slammed her hand quickly against it.

"Wait, can we have...a bite to eat before you close?" she asked sweetly.

"No can do, miss. We're closing now." rejected the man, shaking his mousey brown hair.

Hasame grinned.

"Let me...rephrase that, sir. We will have something to eat before you close, or I might have to grind you up in the grinder, if you would perfer." she said, in that sweet tone, but with a hint of bloodthirst.

The man sweated.

"S-sure. C-come on in, m-miss. Take any-any seat you want!" he swung open the door quickly, let them entered and studdered,

"I'll just be in the b-back. The cook will s-serve you." And he ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Well, that worked out nicely." Said Envy, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How'd you know about this place anyway? Weren't you supposed to have kept at the house untill I got you a disguise?" Demanded Lust, folding her arms over her large chest, glaring down at the girl before her.

"Eh heh...Just...wanted to get some well needed fresh air..." Hasame coughed and picked up a menu that had been left by a previous customer.

"Let's just enjoy this. It's not everyday we get to eat, is it?" suggested the red head feverishly, averting her gaze away from Lust's dissaproving eyes.

"Plus, it's my first meal since I died." grumbled Hasame, burying her face in the menu.

"Yeah, I suppose it is, isn't it?" wondered Envy, looking up at her. There was a sudden clanking and banging of pots in the kitchen, and hurried loud whisperes.

"Hurry! Get the stuff and run! Some killer's in the resturant! She'll grind us in our grinder! Run!" Said the store owner they met earlier.

"She can't do that. I saw her. She's a little titchy thing." Hasame spazed quietly.

"She could cut us up, with them other people she was with and stick our limbs through it! Let's just go!" more banging and noise. FInally, they heard silence.

"Damn. Guess we'll have to see what they have." She got up and climbed over Envy, who looked like he was containing himself from pulling her into his lap.

Poking her head into the kitchen, she saw that they took nearly everything. The fridge door was still open. Looking around, she saw they didn't even bother to grab any food. She saw some ham, vegetables, a pie, and some potatoes and whatnot.

"Who knows how to cook?" she asked, not looking up from the fridge. When no one answered, she straightened up to look at her compagnions. They both shook their heads. Scowling, Hasame picked up the ham, potatoes and vegetables.

"I'll cook. I still remember how to." She grumbled, kicking the door shut with her bare foot. Setting down the food on a table, she picked up a pot that was lying on the tiled floor and filled it with water. Setting the burner to boiling point, she dumped in the beans and carrots and whatever else she had picked up, she didn't bother checking.

"Lust, go in the freezer and see if you can find...hm...butter, some condiments, or whatever else is in there. There must not be alot in there anyway." Hasame waved her hand, tying a white apron stained with pig or cow blood, whichever of the two.

Stalking off, Lust wrapped the cloak tighter about herself from the cold and shut the freezer's heavy door behind her, grumbling about hating the cold.

Stirring the vegetables in the pot, Hasame reached for the ham and put it in the oven, not even bothering to find a pan to put it in.

Envy stood quietly, watching as the red head cook skillfully. She was roughing it quite a bit, but who was he to judge? Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact.

"Oh. Almost forgot you were there." she said, going to grab a knife, but was just beyond her reach.

"Envy, ya gotta let go of me." Mumbled Hasame.

Envy just smirked and shook his head.

"Come on. Let go." she said, trying to pry off his arms, though she enjoyed the attention.

"Don't wanna." he said like a child, and managed to bury his face in her neck. He sucked at the soft part of her neck, making her squeal softly with pleasure.

"I...gotta cook. Lemme get the damn potatoes done, ok?" she tried to compromise with him. But, sometimes he could be stubborn too.

He didn't let go.

Twisting around in his arms, Hasame planted a kiss on his lips, curling her hands around the back of his neck. If this is what he wanted, he'll get it.

Hasame gently pulled him towards the knife and potatoes, then broke her kiss and began chopping the potatoes, smirking and ignoring his pleads to do it again. Eventually, he gave up and searched around for something to do. Finding the skin peels, he began shredding the skins boredly, making a mess on the tiled floor.

Soon, Lust stepped out of the freezer, and looked damn grumpy. Dumping the stuff on the counter, she growled about getting everything and not wanting to go back in. Her nose almost looked blue. Hasame coughed, and burst out laughing, nearly dropping the potatoe in her hand.

Scowling, Lust flicked her finger at the Homunculus, slicing a deep gash on her forarm.

"Hey! What was that for!" proclaimed the red head, watching the blood drip down her arm, then the gash stitch itself together as she regenerated.

"Laughed at me." muttered Lust. She seemed thoroughly displeased at the whole idea of going into the freezer. She couln't find half of the items and she had to look around for them.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me again." Whined Hasame, rubbing her arm. Lust went to past Envy, but slipped on the potato peelings he had ripped up. Landing with a hard thud on her rear, she swore angrily, picked herself up and stalked out of the kitchen.

"She's having a rough day." laughed Envy, not one bit sorry that he made the pile of skins and letting her fall.

"Oh well. We all do." Suddenly, there was a tickling bell, signaling that either someone was coming in, or going out. And since it was "closed", no one was coming in. Envy looked out through the swinging doors, and saw the resturant empty.

"Guess she left." he stated, going back to his oh so important task of tearing up potato skins.

"Hmpf. And I went to all the trouble of making food for the three of us." said Hasame sourly. The oven timer dinged and she pulled out the ham. It didn't look quite right.

"Is ham supposed to look all black?" Envy asked, poking the ham with a fork. A burnt crust flaked off.

"Aw shit. How'd that happen?" Moaned Hasame. She looked at the dial indicating the tempurature for the oven. It was at 500 degrees.

"Nice." Envy said.

"Suddup. We gotta eat just vegetables and potatoes then." As she poured out the water from the pot and the veggies into a strainer, the green beans looked funny. Picking them up, the string beans limped like worms.

"Ew." commented Envy again.

Hasame was getting discouraged.

"Come on...I don't wanna screw up the potatoes..." she prayed. Once again, she poured out the hot water the potatoes were boiling in.

"Damn! They're all mushy! Damn squishy, mushy potatoes!" raged Hasame and squished the potato in her hand. Envy sweatdropped.

"Aw man. I suck at cooking." said Hasame defetedly. The kitchen was becoming dark with night approaching.

"That's ok, we'll go find something else." Envy drew his arm around her waist.

"Nah. I give up. Let's just go." Hasame untied the apron and threw it on the counter.

Walking down the deserted streets and back to the hill they had left previously, Hasame plopped down on the dying grass.

"Cooking is not my thing." grumbled Hasame, sitting up and loosly wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Doesn't matter. We don't need to eat anyway." pointed out Envy, pulling Hasame on to his lap. She curled up next to him and sighed sadly.

"Still...eh, who cares. We can do something tomorrow." suggested the redhead, resting her head on his chest. Envy smirked.

"But in the mean time, we've got the whole night." He said huskily. Hasame looked up at him, smiling sneakily.

"I suppose." she said in mock thoughtfulness.

"We'll just say we were...doing taxes." said Envy, bringing his hands around her waist and hips.

"Hm. Taxes are fun."

yeahyeahhearitfortaxes

ok, hope u guys liked it. Eh, the taxes thing I got from was form some Narutp fanfic...dont remember which author, but the title was called taxes . There. hope that was a better ending.


End file.
